


Julance- Day Twenty Five; Sharpshooter

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [25]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, sharpshooter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Julance- Day Twenty Five; Sharpshooter

Another shot blew past the target and Keith sighed in frustration. “I don’t know how you can do this, Lance.” Hunk hit his target and Pidge missed.

“Yeah, I’m with Keith. This is way too difficult.”

“No! You guys are doing great. Here, just adjust your hold on the- yup! Great. And Keith you need to bring your left hand down a little. Perfect! Okay, now you guys try it.” Lance directed his friends and this time they hit their targets. “Amazing job!” Lance beamed with pride at his friends. They continued practicing and everyone got better and better, making Lance happier and prouder.

It was Coran’s idea for everyone to practice each other’s roles to better understand their friends and bond more as a team. It was also great to grow their strengths as Paladins. Today was Lance’s day to teach everyone how to shoot. He had held a placement test and Shiro got a perfect score so he didn’t train today, he was helping Allura strategize, planning some visits to planets. The rest of the training time was spent with him watching the progress of his friends and filling his head with pride. 


End file.
